happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hand Me My Hand, Handy!
'''Hand Me My Hand, Handy! '''is an episode by WhateverItIs, it's her first episode. Cast Starring Stuffy Handy Featuring Lumpy The Mole Appearing Cuddles Guddles Plot At the beginning of the episode, we see Cuddles, Guddles, and Stuffy standing on the top of a slide. Stuffy hops onto a skateboard and the two rabbits give the doll a big push, sending the latter down the slide.........and then flying into the sky. Cuddles and Guddles shield their eyes as they watch Stuffy soar through the sky and fall down onto a construction site. After getting up and brushing himself off, Stuffy realize he's in an unknown place, and he also lost his skateboard. Stuffy wanders around to look for it, climbing onto a stack of I-beams to see further, when the beams suddenly start lifting off the ground. Scared, Stuffy clings on until he raises upwards toward a wooden plank balanced on the edge of a building. Stuffy walks carefully on the beams toward the plank(he doesn't know he's infinitive to falling yet). When he has walked onto the plank, the beams unexpectingly drops, hitting an end of the plank and sling shoots Stuffy through the air again. The beams falling are shown to be a result of the Mole controlling a crane. Somewhere else, Lumpy and Handy are stacking concrete when they spot Stuffy flying towards them. They both duck but Stuffy only lands ''very ''softly on Lumpy's antlers and both are unaffected. Stuffy gets down and asks them if they saw his skateboard. Handy points his tongue at a piles of boxes saying it landed in those. Stuffy immediantly walks toward the boxes, oblivious that one of his threads is tangled on Lumpy's antlers and is unwinding his stitches on his arms. Stuffy crawls into a bow and notice all the boxes are connected, and more thread unwinds as he walks through the boxes. Finally, he sees his skateboard and attempts to pick it up, but he suddenly realize his arms are gone. Stuffy screams, outside Handy hears him and runs inside the boxes following the string of thread when he sees an yellow arm on the ground. Handy picks it up with his mouth but soon gets in a tug-of-war with Stuffy over the arm. Lumpy sticks his head in and offers help to get Stuffy's hand stitched on, so the two inside walks out. But Handy slips on Stuffy's skateboard, then on Stuffy's other arm, crashes into Lumpy, and rolls away while Stuffy gives chase. Stuffy finally catches up to see the two has landed in a pile of sand next to a box of wet concrete, and his arm and skateboard are both in there. Stuffy thinks for a while and stucks a hammer and a pair of sciccors onto where his arms are. Handy does the same with his screwdriver but fails and does his frown. Stuffy tries to be helpful by hammering the screwdriver into Handy's nub. Handy screams but thanks Stuffy. (more is coming! Time was running out due to homework) Category:Under Construction